


Prepare for Trouble (Make it Double)

by DreamcatchersDaughter



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/pseuds/DreamcatchersDaughter
Summary: Bucky is a single Dad with two beautiful twins doing his best to keep them out of trouble.Tony is a single engineer who is "terrible" with kids doing his best to stay out of trouble.When two forms of mischief meet, things are bound to get a little tricky.





	Prepare for Trouble (Make it Double)

**Author's Note:**

> Things have been a bit rough lately so this is going to be chaptered. So bare with me. 
> 
> A Big Thank You to [InsaneJuliann's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann) for beta-ing this for me, cause shes wonderful!
> 
> Tremendous thanks to both of my artists [Riverlander974](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverlander974) and [Neutralchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos) for being so amazing! You should definitely check out their work.

Tony stared at the cereal in confusion, trying to remember which shitty brand Clint wanted him buy.

Tony sighed to himself, adjusting to having roommates and a much smaller budget than he was used to was challenging.

But it was turning out to be its own kind of fun experiment and it was better than mooching from Rhodey and his husband T'Challa. As much as he loved living with his brother and his adorable children, he in no way wanted to burden them. Rhodey had argued free babysitting was in no way a bother, but Tony didn't want to overstay his welcome.

So, Tony after some deft Internet searching found a Craigslist ad of all things. It's quirkiness demanding a roommate, who didn't mind one eyed dogs, polyfidelitous relationships, loud snoring and living in basements, had caught his attention.

He met with Natasha immediately after reading the ad, deciding they sounded like his kind of people.

Tony had moved in with the eccentric trio, Natasha and her two partners Phil and Clint after a week of negotiations, scare tactics (on Natasha's part) and visiting their one story three bedroom abode.

After a month of living together it turned out he was shit with household chores, but pretty brilliant with money, so they set up a system where Tony kept their accounts balanced and did the shopping and they took care of the household chores.

Just because a few attempts at improving the washer went south didn't mean he was terrible at washing clothes (so things were a little pink), but whatever it worked for him and he was allowed to fix things in the apartment when they actually needed fixing. Tony thought it a win-win.

Besides they each had their own specialties Phil was a master at dishes, laundry and cooking. Natasha was a wizard at dusting, keeping the bathroom clean and the living room vacuumed. Clint... well Clint was good at taking care of Lucky and remembering to take the trash out and which leftovers needed tossing. Mostly after eating said leftovers and getting sick, but he tried.

Grocery shopping was something all three of them hated and that suited Tony just fine.

Calculations were Tony's thing anyway. Which brought Tony to his contemplative state. Right now he knew Clint only had twenty bucks left in his food budget and spending 4.89 on shitty sugary cereal went against every cell in Tony's body.

Tony had a little extra money in his budget this month and he was debating spoiling Clint and buying some actual vegetable matter with the rest of Clint's cash or letting Clint suffer his own stupid choices.

Pros: Natasha and Coulson would be proud of their boyfriend. Cons: Clint whining for days on end about being tricked into eating green food, despite also getting his Sugar-Death cereal.

As Tony debated the approaching figures went unnoticed until much too late.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky was out doing his weekly shopping for him and his girls, accompanied by the  Wilson's. Shopping was more fun with entertainment.

Sam stood beside him with Bucky's adorable little niece Aribelle babbling away in the front of the shopping cart, while watching his husband make a fool of himself.

Bucky chuckled as he watched his Labrador retriever of a brother, Steve,  run further down the aisle chasing after his three year old Amina and his seven year old Alex.

Sam gave up the exasperation and cackled as they both watched Steve crash into the neatly stacked cans at the end of the aisle. Bucky snickered as he smiled down at his his list, trying to hold in the worst of his laughter.

Bucky watched through his hair as the manager approached a sheepish looking Steve Rogers-Wilson and his snickering children.

They both watched in fond amusement, the way the manager melts under Steve's bashful puppy eyes as he and his little helpers begin to pick up the giant mess.  Bucky can't help but laugh at the big oaf and he shares a knowing grin with Sam. They can't take him anywhere.

The silence following his laughter startles him and he spins around. Usually when Bucky laughs a chorus of giggles in unison generally follow. His own little mischief makers are nowhere to be found. Silence is always the sound of trouble, where they are concerned.

The spot they occupied not a moment ago empty. Bucky tried to quell his rising panic, as he races down the aisle they had just come from. They probably just went to check out the toys. They couldn't have gotten far.

Only they weren't there. Or in the other aisle over. The panic started to build in his chest. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god where were his baby girls?

 

* * *

 

 

Tony thoroughly distracted by his Clint conundrum, didn't see them until it's too late. He was drumming out a tune on his thighs as he leaned his hip against the cart.

Suddenly two sets of itty bitty hands grabbed onto his pant legs and then once steady the hands reached for the shiny bracelets adorning his wrists.

Tony yelped (with dignity mind you) and spun on his heel in fright, knocking the tiny hands gently away from him as he backed away upon spotting the small children. Twins.

Tony had a totally reasonable explanation for being terrified, alright. He just couldn't think of it right now, in the face of his supposed attackers being children. Which to Tony was much more terrifying.

Tony stared down at the twin girls in front of him flabbergasted. He backed even further away from them hands up like he was being held at gunpoint.

They were adorable little creatures, with cute brown hair up in fishtail braids and bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Something so adorable could only mean trouble, he was absolutely certain.

Tony snapped out of his initial panic only to realize they were both slowly creeping toward him, like the twins from The Shining only cuter.

They backed him right up against Clint's sugary abominations and he knew he'd blame his arrow loving roommate for this til his dying days.

Tony was entirely certain he had never been so afraid of toddlers in his life. Both of them snickering and smiling as they advanced on him.

Trouble. So much trouble. Better make it Double. OH GOD. Now they had him quoting Team Rocket. Fucking Clint and his fucking cartoons and his fucking sugary death fruit fucking loops!

This was a nightmare.

He waved his hands in a shooing motion. "Away tiny beasts."

God he was worried about, fucking up Rhodeys children, his own damned nieces and nephews, let alone some strangers kids. This would not end well, he was terrible with children, no matter what T'Challa said.

But instead of making them cry or back away (which was what he was hoping for), they let out tiny giggles and just kept coming for him completely unafraid.

Tony was convinced they could smell his fear. Fuck. His. Life.

These tiny creatures couldn't be more than three or four years old, but they advanced on him like tigers in for the kill, it was really sort of charming.

"Back you foul beasts, back I say, back! Before I feed you to the crocodiles." The laughter erupted from the demons as they moved even closer, they were playing with him.

Tony was doomed. Charmed, but mostly very, very doomed.

Distracted by his increasing dramatic panic the little demons grasped onto his wrists tightly. They seemed to be enthralled with JARVIS travel sized dual interface, or maybe they were just attracted to the shiny metal of the bracelets like moths who knew. Demons and children were mysterious that way.

He stared in horror as their tiny hands start touching the metal in awe cooing at it. Oh god, oh god. So fragile. Tony raised his arms trying to break the hold they have gently so not to startle them. They must however be super toddlers, because they just gripped his wrists with both sets of tiny hands and in the air they went, dangling from his wrists.

Tony lifted them right off the ground with one bicep curl and oh fuck this was suddenly so much worse.

Tony shook both of his arms gently on instinct (like he used to with Ashira his now oldest niece) and they shrieked and giggled with laughter as they swung from his arms.

He stared at their smiling faces in terror. OH GOD. Now he's responsible for someone else's children.

Tony couldn’t help, but respond to the adorableness in front of him, falling into their obviously laid cuteness trap.  He let out a theatrical yell, "Ahhhhh!!!! They've got me! Someone save me I been bit by a two headed she beast! Quickly before I mutate into their zombie minion!"

The twins burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"Someone quickly chop of my arms, before the infection spreads! Oh gods! I've been infected by a fairly adorable two head parasite, what shall I do?"

"Off foul creatures! Away! Leave me to die in peace." Tony shook his arms gently again and they continued to giggle like mad.

"You like that do you, you little hellspawn? Do thee tiny humans have a progenitor?"

He shook his left arm a little and held it up further to look into one set of mischievous and adorable eyes, "Looking tiny giggling thing, I am sure you have a very worried parent somewhere here and I will need to reclaim my arm from your vicious tentacles to help you locate them."

More giggling. Right. With accompany wildly swinging legs, so he lifted his right arm in hopes of prying some information out of the other adorable girl.

"Tiny giggle monster, I demand you take me to your leader, so I may rid myself of such madness."

More tiny mocking laughter. Tony was  not really sure what he thought he was gonna get. Fuck this wasn't working and he could feel his heart swelling with fondness at the sight of his devious little chargers.

Too late they had stolen his soul, heart and humanity. The Trap set, sprung and successfully killed. He was a goner.

Tony growled ferociously trying to tamp down however futilely on the emotion and shook his wrists watching them swing. "Take me to your parental guardian tiny she-demons or I shall feed you to the lions!"

His words and actions were met with loud shrieking laughter. Tony's heart warmed at their joy. Fucking sappy goner. That's what he was. Rhodey could never know.

Tony felt his pout before he could contain it, "Look I'll have you know I am fantastically terrifying okay? I scare interns and my R&D staff on a daily basis. I am their worst nightmare! Tony the Terrible! Pure Evil I tell you! Fear me!"

More laughter. Fantastic.

Tony roared again. Nothing, but giggles. Fuck his life.

"This is really damaging to my ego you know. You could at least tremble a little or you know fake a sniffle or Something!"

"You are both going to make a grown man cry, I hope you're proud."

Cheeky smiles. Great.

"Tiny hellbeasts, release me!"

Even more giggling.

"Just fantastic. Woah- He--y wait!"

One of the girls started to slip from her grip and he panicked curling his bicep, clutching her safely to his chest keeping her from falling. He adjusted her so she was clinging to him like the evil koala she was.

The other little demon saw what her sister had accomplished and slipped her grip on Tony, on purpose so he did another panicked curl and tucked her into his chest.

The giggles started up again and Tony got the clue that the little demons planned the entire thing. Pure evil.

"How dare--- Sweet mother of hades you nearly gave me a heart attack, I could have dropped one of you little sea urchins and then where would we be?"

More giggling. Right. Good. "Yes, I can see you are taking this scolding very seriously. I feel like you'd bond very well with my robot children at home, who also ignore my warnings and do whatever they please. Although you are probably a hair more adorable than robotic arms with cameras for eyes, but just by a smidgen."

"Now tell me where your progenitor is tiny hellbeasts or I will-- OH NO! I am being cuddled and hugged, I feel this warm fluttering in my chest. I AM DYING! Of adorableness and cooties! HELP, someone, anyone I'm catching FEELINGS!"

Tony sighed as he felt their laughter vibrate against him and his heart melted a little more. Their laughter was infectious. He was not going to fall in love with some strangers children. Damn it.

That's when he heard warm full bodied laughter coming from his right and he turned to stare in horror at the man with a metal arm bent over double, laughing his fucking ass off, the prick.

A guy who looked uncannily like the twins nestled in his arms. An unfairly hot father. FANTASTIC.

"So. Not. Funny."

Which of course just made the gorgeous man laugh harder.

"Daddy!" The hellspawn both shouted from his arms, still clinging tightly to him, apparently content to watch their father die from a fit.

"How long have been standing there, watching me suffer?"

But the hottie didn’t responded, his face only turning redder with his continued snickering. For fucks sakes it's genetic. Pure Adorable Evil runs in the family.

"You are no help at all."

The man just kept on cackling tears in his eyes. The girls started to squeal and laugh too and Tony knows his face was a bright cherry embarrassed red.  

Fucking lunatic gigglers, the whole lot of them. Not cute. Not At All.

"The whole fam damily of you are giggling demons! The power of Rice Krispies compels you!"

"I think you mean Christ." Hot Dad said between gulps of breath and dying chuckles.

Tony fake gasped, "What Demon speaks such Blasphemy?!"

There Hot Dad went again with the laughter only this time he fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

Great. Well, he'd always told Rhodey he could make any man take to their knees, just generally not like this.

_I'll take what I can get I guess._

 

* * *

 

Bucky stood up from his kneeling position after taking a few deep calming breaths and approached the handsome stranger glaring at him while holding his daughters like a pro.

Bucky reached out taking his girls, one in each arm, from the man's grasp.

Through the corner of his smile he said , "I believe these "hellspawn" belong to me."

Bucky watched as the honey-eyed cutie buried his face in his hands when he realized just how long Bucky had actually been standing there listening to him interact with his girls.

The embarrassed face Honey-Eyes made when he removes, his frankly gorgeous hands from his enticing face was delicious.

"This little she-beast is named Elaine," Bucky motioned with is his right side "And on the left here is Elizabeth. They both got their terrible climbing people habits from their oaf of an Uncle Steve and his friend Thor. Granted that's not something normal around strangers, you must be something special to have snagged their attention."

"Look-- I-- I- I mean, I- I didn't"

Bucky watched the man stutter adorably. It made him look even more flattering.  Bucky was tempted to torture the poor fellow just a bit more to see what other fun expressions those, pretty eyes might make.

He took pity on him though. "Thank you for entertaining my two headed parasite and keeping them from getting into too much trouble. They seem to have good taste. My name's Bucky."

Well as much pity as he was able. The brunette opposite him spluttered a bit.

"T-Tony, my names Tony."

"Tony the Terrible, if I hear correctly." Bucky said with a purr and a flirty smile. "Although I haven't quite figured out the terrible bit yet, and I am very curious to find out in what way that implies."

The responding blush flooding Tony's face was very much worth it. The girls flailed their arms happily at their latest victim, who reached out entranced to let them catch hold of a finger each. Bucky’s heart fluttered at the sight.

Tony backed away then, as the girls smiled at him winsomely. He seemed to have trouble looking away from their adorable faces and Bucky couldn’t honestly blame him.

Tony cleared his throat and looked into Bucky's face, "Sorry, they- um- they took me by surprised."

"No need to be sorry, just glad the ended up in such friendly arms."

"Right. Good. I-I. Good."

Bucky couldn't help but grin at how flustered he was making the handsome man who had been so kind to his kids. He watched amused as Tony haphazardly reached behind him to grab a box of cereal, throw it in his cart and take hold of said cart, while trying not to gape.

"Say bye-bye to the pretty man, girls. Maybe if we're lucky we'll see Mr. Terrible around." He winked, because he couldn’t help but to flirt with a man who successfully wrangled his children, without tears.

A chorus of bye-byes come from the twins and Tony waved softly at them, that beautiful blush staining his face. _Wonderful._

Bucky hid his smile in Lainey’s hair as he walked further down the aisle.

Bucky found himself surprised meaning that parting shot, as he rounded the corner taking one last look as he rejoined the Wilsons. He hoped to see Tony someday again. Soon.

Maybe next time he'd be brave enough to grab his number.

 

* * *

 

Tony wrapped up his shopping quickly and headed back to his apartment. He could feel his heart pounding the entire time. Tony sucked in a breath as he remembered the man's flirty smile and the twins laughter as he put away his groceries.

He tried to push down the fluttering of adoration best he could, reminding himself that it was unlikely he'd ever see them again, which was for the best.

So why did the thought make him feel so awful?

As he put the cereal away he noticed he grabbed Honey Nut Cheerios instead of Captain Crunch.

_Shit. I have fucking. Feelings._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The amazingly cute art for this chapter is done by [Riverlander974](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverlander974)! Isn't it lovely?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art for] Prepare for Trouble (Make it Double)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616392) by [Riverlander974](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverlander974/pseuds/Riverlander974)




End file.
